


One Wish Can Change Everything

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst w/happy ending, Blackmail, Crushing Cyrus, Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen(implied feelings), Drama, Lost Wish, Oblivious T.J. Kippen, The Wish, Wish Lantern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Cyrus Goodman and his friends celebrate a Wish Lantern festival, each writing their own wish and placing it into their lantern, sending it off into the sky. What happens when Cyrus’ wish falls out of his lantern, being found by someone? And what happens when this person uses the wish to Blackmail and Sabotage Cyrus Goodman? Will ONE WISH really change everything, and will they be able to catch the blackmailer before things spiral too far out of control?





	1. Chapter 1

Gus is taking a walk down the street when something catches his eye. A few feet ahead on the pavement, there was what appeared to be a small piece of paper.

He raised an eyebrow, slowly walking over to the paper and reaching down to pick it up. He stands up, looking around to see if there was anyone around who may have dropped it.

When he didn’t see anyone, he twisted the folded paper around between his fingers.

After a few seconds, curiosity got the best of him and he decided to open it. He carefully unfolded the paper, analyzing what was written inside.

Gus’ eyes widened.

On the paper, written in relatively neat handwriting was: 

‘I wish T.J. would feel the same way about me.” Gus couldn’t believe what he was reading. He saw earlier that Andi was sending off lanterns from her backyard...so he knew this had to be connected to that somehow.

He tried to think of who he saw in the backyard that could’ve written this. 

Jonah? No. He could guess that Jonah was either straight or bi...but he hadn’t seen him around TJ much. So, he eliminated Jonah.

Andi was also out of the question...she barely interacted with TJ. Plus, she seemed to be caught in some weird, complicated love triangle between her, Jonah and Walker.

Don’t ask how Gus knew that...when you’re quiet, you pick up on a lot of things.

That left one person...Cyrus Goodman.

Gus knew Cyrus relatively well. They had a few classes together, and had on occasion shared a few words. But, Gus knew for a fact that Cyrus was the closest to TJ out of the entire group.

And if you ever saw how Cyrus and TJ looked at each other...you’d know just how obvious it was that they liked each other. 

It had to be Cyrus’ wish. 

Gus folded the paper back up, shoving it into his jacket pocket and continued walking. Later on, he’d return home and probably toss the wish into the trash. Besides...there wasn’t anything he could do with it.

However, he now knew that Cyrus liked TJ. Maybe, just maybe, he’d let Andi in on the secret. Stir up some drama...which would make Gus’ life slightly more interesting.

He smirked, turning to walk home.  
-  
The next day, Gus decided to go to school earlier than normal in order to put his plan into motion. He was going to plant the note inside of Andi’s locker. He knew it was a far fetch that she’d think anything of it...but he was willing to try.

Gus’ eyes darted around the empty school hallway, making sure nobody was around. When he realized the coast was clear, he speed walked over to Andi’s locker.

He took another glance around, slowly sliding the note into Andi’s locker.

He smirked, turning and walking out of the school entrance. 

Now, he’d wait to see what reaction he would get.

This was going to be good.


	2. Planting The Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus puts his plan to sabotage Cyrus into motion. He arrives to school before anyone else, planting the ‘wish’ note in Andi Mack’s locker. He watches as Andi unfolds the note, being completely shocked and confused by what she is reading. Gus watches as a distraught Andi storms away from her locker.

Andi makes her way into school, bouncing over to her locker. She gets to her locker, humming a song under her breath as she enters her combination...pulling it open.

As soon as the door opens, Andi notices a piece of folded paper fall to the ground. She raises an eyebrow, leaning down to pick up the paper.

Andi starts to get anxious. What if this was an invitation to the ‘secret’ society that Jonah had told them about the previous day. What if there was a possibility they wanted her to join.

She took a glance around the hallway, making sure nobody was around before she slowly unfolded the paper.

Her eyes widened when she read what was inside.

‘I wish T.J. would feel the same way about me.’

Andi looked up again, eyes darting around to make sure nobody saw what she was reading. It was like she was hit with a hundred different emotions at once.

Immediately, her mind drifted to the only possible owner of the note...Buffy.

Andi knew that T.J. and Buffy didn’t always have the greatest relationship...but she did know that they had grown closer over the past few weeks. They were hanging out more often...and seemed generally happier around each other. It was like something clicked inside of Andi’s mind.

Buffy liked T.J. while she was still with Walker. 

The thought alone made Andi furious. I mean...Buffy had fought with Andi in order to defend her relationship with Walker. And she was still obviously hung up over Marty.

Now, T.J.? 

Andi couldn’t take her eyes off the note, reading it over and over again to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her.

“Whatcha got there?” A voice questioned behind Andi. She jumped when hands fell on her shoulders, turning to see Cyrus with curious eyes, trying to sneak a peek at the paper in her hands. 

Andi fumbled with the paper, quickly folding it up and shoving it into her pocket.

“Oh...nothing!” Andi deflects, turning around to face her locker and grab her textbooks. Cyrus rested a hand on the locker door, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Andi...it clearly wasn’t ‘nothing’...you were staring at that thing like it had you in a trance!” Cyrus exclaimed. Andi rolled her eyes...closing her locker and leaning against it.

“Cy...it was just a little study guide I made. You know...for the history test.” Andi explains. Cyrus nods.

“Oh! Right...I completely forgot about that. Are you ready for the test?” Cyrus asks, and Andi lets out a sigh of relief at the dropping of the topic.

Andi shrugged, walking alongside Cyrus down the hallway.

Gus watched the scene while hidden behind a set of lockers. He smirked at Andi’s reaction to finding the note.

Part one of his plan was a success.


	3. Andi’s Confrontation & The Return of Marty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Andi’s discovery of the note, she decides to confront who she suspects wrote the wish...Buffy. Completely confused and insulted, Buffy denies writing the note. Andi refuses to believe Buffy, resulting in a heated disagreement between the two friends. What happens when the unexpected return of someone special throws Andi and Buffy through a whirlwind? Will Buffy be able to make amends with this person? Where will she stand with Andi following their fight?

Later on in the day, Buffy spotted Buffy outside of school...sitting under a tree reading a textbook.

Andi sighed, making her way over to Buffy.

This whole note debacle was driving her crazy...and she needed to confront Buffy about it.

“Hey!” Buffy called out as Andi approached her. Andi waved, shooting her a small smile in response.

“We need to talk...” Andi sighs as she sits down, taking her backpack off and placing it in her lap.

Buffy’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Okay. What’s up?” Buffy questions, closing her textbook and putting it in the grass beside her. Andi takes a deep breath, fidgeting with the pins on her backpack.

“I know you are leading Walker on.” Andi confesses, and Buffy scoffs.

“Excuse me...how exactly am I leading Walker on?” She questions defensively. Andi looks up at her.

“Buffy...I think that being with one guy while you have feelings for two other ones can be considered leading someone on.” Andi replies. Buffy’s eyes widen.

“Andi...I don’t know WHAT you are talking about...but I only have feelings for Walker.” Buffy replies. Andi rolls her eyes.

“We both know that’s not true.” Andi snaps. Buffy’s jaw drops.

“Oh, really? And what makes YOU think you know how I feel?” Buffy snaps back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I...can’t talk about that. I just...found out. And I don’t think it’s fair to Walker.” Andi says. Buffy rolls her eyes.

“Back to your obsession with Walker...huh? You’re trying to make any excuse to take him from me.” Buffy says accusingly. Andi scoffs.

“Excuse me? That is far from the truth. I’m just calling you out on what you’re doing wrong!” Andi yells.

“Yeah right, Andi. Keep telling yourself that!” Buffy snaps. The two girls proceed to continue arguing back and fourth, yelling so loud that it is drawing the attention of other students outside.

“Hey, hey! Woah! What’s going on here, you guys?” A voice cuts through the argument. Buffy looks behind Andi, eyes widening.

“Marty...” She breathes out, in shock. Andi’s head snaps around...immediately seeing Marty standing behind her, smiling softly at Buffy.

“Y-you’re back...” Buffy whispers, and Marty nods.

“I’m back...and concerned. What were you guys fighting about?” Marty asks, a confused look on his face.

Buffy sends a glare at Andi, who quickly stands up and grabs her backpack.

“It’s...nothing. I have to go. But...It’s nice to see that you’re back, Marty.” Andi forces a smile, quickly storming away.

Buffy watches as Andi disappears into the school, an angry look on her face. She turns to look back at Marty, the anger immediately disappearing.

“You’re back...” Buffy breathes out again, and Marty laughs softly, nodding.

“Yeah...we just established that.” He laughs. Buffy blushes, looking down.

“Do you mind if I...” Marty’s voice fades off, gesturing to the spot next to Buffy. Buffy shakes her head, moving over to make room for Marty.

He plops down next to her, resting his arms on his legs.

“So...what was that about?” Marty questions. Buffy shrugs, looking over at him.

“To be honest with you...I have no idea.” Buffy explains. Marty nods in understanding.

“So...when did you get back?” Buffy asks softly, trying to hide her happiness.

Marty was back. He really was back. Her wish came true.

“I actually got back this morning...I decided to come to school right away. I wanted to catch up with my friends...with you....” Marty explains. Buffy smiles, looking down at her lap.

“Yeah...it’s been awhile.” Buffy replies.

Marty nods.

“So...besides that interesting argument I just witnessed, how have things been going?” Marty questions, turning to face Buffy. 

“Everything is going surprisingly well, actually. I, um. I quit the basketball team...and started the girls basketball team...” She smiles. Marty grins at her.

“That’s great! Wow...you even got to get away from Kippen. I’d say THAT was a win.” Marty laughs, and Buffy shrugs.

“Actually...TJ and I have started to get along. Shocking...I know. But, he’s really changed.” Buffy says, and Marty makes a surprised face.

“Well, I would not have expected that one...” He laughs, scratching the back of his neck. Buffy laughs.

“And...I also started dating Walker.” Buffy confesses with a shrug. Marty’s eyes widened.

“Oh...” He replied, face going through several emotions, none of which Buffy could read.

“Yeah...I wanted to tell you sooner, but...I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Buffy admits. Marty scoffs, nodding his head slowly.

“Right...yeah. We’re just friends, you can date whoever you want to.” Marty says, a hint of jealousy laced in his voice.

Buffy’s eyes narrow, turning to look at Marty.

“Well...that’s the vibe I got when you completely ignored my existence.” Buffy says. Marty shrugs, standing up and turning to face her.

“I’m not getting into this. I’m sorry...But I should get going.” Marty says, turning to walk away. Buffy frowns, jumping up from her spot on the ground.

“Marty! Wait!” She calls out, but he already disappears into the school, not looking back.

Buffy groans, putting her face into her hands.

She was scared to say...but Andi was actually right. She really was caught in between several guys. Except...T.J. was definitely not one of those guys.

She shivered at the thought, collecting her things to head to her next class.

Gus sat on the stairway to the school, smirking. His plan was getting better and better. Now, he’d created a divide between two members of the Good Hair Crew.

Yeah, Gus knew what their group name was. He really learned a lot about people from being an outsider.

Gus turned his head to watch Buffy storm up the stairs past him, clearly distraught.


	4. The Tension Builds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus’ plan is going smoothly, and the GHC is falling apart at the seams. Cyrus, of course, is still completely oblivious to the situation. Following a rather awkward situation at lunch, Andi decides to inform Walker of what’s been going on. What happens when Walker doesn’t take the news too well? Will Andi be able to fix the situation before it’s too late?

Cyrus is sat at the lunch table, glancing between Buffy and Andi.

They hadn’t said one word to each other the entire lunch period. In fact, they’d just been sending each other death glares. Cyrus, of course, was caught in the middle of the tension.

“So...how is everyone’s day going?” Cyrus questions in attempt to lighten the mood. Both girls snap their heads towards him, shooting him a glare.

Cyrus flinches, going back to pushing his food around with his fork.

He was praying that someone would show up and help lighten the mood...because the tension becoming too much.

At that moment, Cyrus felt someone sit next to him. Relief filled his eyes when he saw it was TJ, sending him a big grin.

“Underdog! Hey...I brought you a muffin!” TJ exclaims, pushing the muffin towards Cyrus. 

Cyrus’ eyes brighten up, grabbing the muffin and bouncing up and down.

TJ grins fondly at Cyrus, turning to acknowledge Buffy and Andi. Instead, he was met with glares from both of the girls. He raises an eyebrow, turning to look at Cyrus.

“Uh...what is with them?” TJ whispers, gesturing to the two girls.

Cyrus shrugs, taking a bite of his muffin.

“I don’t know. They’ve been like this the entire day. You don’t know how relieved I am that you’re here. Nobody was talking to me, just glaring at me instead.” Cyrus sighs out.

TJ frowns, wrapping an arm around Cyrus’ shoulder and pulling him into his side.

“It’s okay, Underdog. I’ll talk to you.” He says, smiling. Cyrus blushes, leaning into TJ’s touch slightly.

He thinks about the wish he wrote the other day, wanting nothing more than for it to be true.

‘I wish that T.J. would feel the same way about me.’

Cyrus spent the rest of the lunch period, laughing and talking with TJ, with TJ’s arm still around his shoulder.

Gus watched from his table in the far corner of the cafeteria, rolling his eyes.

He couldn’t believe just how oblivious Andi was. It was so obvious that Cyrus had written that note, and for some reason...she just didn’t see it. His plan was going way too smoothly.  
-  
After lunch, Andi quickly makes her way out of the cafeteria...not able to stand one more second being around Buffy.

She’s walking down the hallway when she catches a glimpse of Walker. She quickens her pace, trying to catch up with him.

“Walker! Hey!” She calls out, trying to catch her breath as she approaches him. Walker turns to see Andi, waving at her.

“Andi, hey. What’s up?” Walker asks. Andi clears her throat.

“Uh...we need to talk. Do you have time?” Andi questions. Walker thinks, nodding.

“Yeah...I have study hall this period. Want to come to the library with me?” He asks. Andi nods, walking side-by-side with him to the library.

When they get there, Walker leads them over to an isolated corner behind some bookshelves. He sits down, patting the space next to him.

“So...what did you want to talk about?” Walker asks when Andi sits down next to him. She gathers her thoughts for a few seconds, finally gathering the courage to speak.

“I...need to tell you something. And I want you to know this has NOTHING to do with me, okay? And I’m not trying to break you guys up...I just wanted you to know.” Andi informs him. Walker nods slowly.

“Um...” Andi pauses, “Buffy likes someone else. Well...two someone elses, actually.” She confesses. Walker’s eyes widen.

“Wait...she likes two other guys besides me?” He questions. Andi shrugs.

“Well...yeah. But, it’s complicated. At first, it was just Marty...you know since he is back and everything. They have a lot of history-“ Walker holds up a hand.

“Hold on...Marty is back? Buffy didn’t tell me that. In fact...she tends to avoid any conversation about him.” Walker breathes out.

“It’s relatively new...and then...I found out that Buffy has feelings for T.J. and now I’m extremely confused-“ Walker cuts Andi off again.

“Wait...Buffy likes T.J...as in T.J. Kippen...captain of the basketball team?!” Walker yells. Andi shushes him.

“Will you keep it down? But, yeah...that’s also a new revelation. Look...I didn’t want to cause anything. I just thought you should know.” Andi admits. Walker stares blankly ahead, nodding.

“Well, thanks for letting me know.” Walker says, putting his face into his hands. Andi looks over at him, a frown finding its way onto her face.

She couldn’t believe Buffy...this was so unlike her. Not only was she keeping things from Walker, her boyfriend, but she was also harboring secrets from Andi, Cyrus, and Jonah.

Andi needed to figure out a way to fix this. And fast...  
-


	5. The Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi decides to fill Cyrus in on everything that’s been going in. However, her plan to talk to Cyrus in private doesn’t go exactly to plan...What happens when Andi ends up running into Walker, Marty, and Buffy, all in a heated argument? Will Cyrus be able to save the day...or will his plus one to Andi’s invitation stop her plan all together? And what happens when Andi ends up revealing ‘Buffy’s’ wish to the entire group?

The next day, Andi asks Cyrus to meet her at The Spoon in the afternoon so that she can fill him in on everything. Hopefully, he’d be able to come up with a solution. She hinted at something being wrong, but she’d tell Cyrus later.

Andi takes out the piece of paper, unfolding it to read it again.

It was almost unreal. She couldn’t believe how Buffy had done a complete three-sixty. One minute, she was perfectly happy with Walker. The next minute, she was so obviously still hung up over Marty, and now harboring feelings for T.J. Kippen, her ex-enemy.

Andi shakes her head, putting the paper back into her pocket and getting up to get ready to head to The Spoon.  
-  
Buffy sits at a booth in The Spoon, tapping her fingers nervously on the table. It was ten minutes past the time she’d asked Marty to meet her, and she was starting to worry that he wouldn’t show up.

She needed to fix things between them.

The bell to the door rang, Marty entering and making his way over to her. Buffy let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey...” Marty breathed out as he slid into the booth across from her. Buffy smiled.

“Hey...I didn’t think you’d show up.” Buffy admits, looking down at her folded hands on the table. Marty shrugs, leaning back in the booth.

“I wasn’t sure either. But...I don’t want us to fight. We’ve been friends for so long...there’s no reason why I should end that.” Marty explains. Buffy nods.

“Listen...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Walker. I should have reached out to you but...I was worried. I didn’t think you’d acknowledge me.” Buffy confesses, letting out a shaky breath.

“You had every right to be worried. I was a jerk to you, Buffy. And I’m sorry. I guess- I was taken aback when you told me about you and Walker.” Marty apologies, a small smile on his face. Buffy smiles.

“It’s okay...Marty. You also had a right to be mad at me before...” Buffy says. Marty shrugs, leaning his hands on the table.

“I guess we both made mistakes...but, I would like us to stay friends...if that’s okay with you.” Marty offers. Buffy grins, nodding her head.

She reaches over the table to rest a hand over his.

“I’d love that.” She says, and Marty grins at her. They hold each other’s eyes for a few seconds, until Marty breaks the trance.

“So...should we order?” He suggests. Buffy nods, picking up her menu.  
-  
Walker is walking down the street, playing air drums to the music blasting from his headphones when something catches his eye.

He is just about to pass The Spoon, when he sees Buffy sitting in a booth with Marty...laughing hysterically over something Marty just said.

Walker frowns, a feeling of anger and hurt spreading through his body.

Not only had Buffy not told him that Marty was back...but she had also failed to mention that she’d be going out with him. And, it looked too date-like to be platonic. 

Marty shakes his head, crossing the street and opening the door to The Spoon.  
-  
“So wait...you actually fell out of the car?” Buffy asks, wiping tears from her eyes. Marty nods.

“Yup. And of course, it happened the day I left. It was a sign from the universe that I shouldn’t leave.” Marty laughs. Buffy nearly spits out her milkshake.

She hears the bell to the door ring, but doesn’t look up. She takes a sip of her milkshake.

“Buffy?” She hears Walker’s voice, looking up to see her boyfriend standing at the front of the table. Buffy chokes on her milkshake, coughing for a few seconds as her eyes grow wide.

“W-Walker! Hey...what are you doing here?” Buffy questions. Walker shrugs.

“I could ask you the same thing. I was just taking a walk and happened to stumble upon my girlfriend here with another guy.” Walker snaps. Buffy flinches, looking down at the table.

“Really, Buffy? Marty?” Walker questions. Buffy raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean? He just got back...so I thought we could come here to catch up...” Buffy explains, and Walker rolls his eyes.

“Sure, Buffy. I already know everything...you don’t have to act clueless.” Walker says, and Buffy’s eyes widen.

“Excuse me? What do you ‘know’” She asks. Marty sighs, about to go off on Buffy when the bell rings, and Andi walks in.

Andi’s eyes go wide when she sees Buffy, Marty, and Walker together. Buffy meets her eyes, sending her a pleading look.

Andi sighs, making her way over to the booth.

When she approaches them, she folds her hands together, glancing awkwardly at everyone.

“Hey, guys. How’s it going?” She questions. All three of them mumble in response. Andi nods, making an uncomfortable face as she checks her phone.

Cyrus should be here any second, and then she could escape this awkward and potentially dangerous situation.

“Do you want to sit?” Marty asks. Andi shrugs, sitting down next to Buffy. Walker lingers by the table, still clearly angry over the situation.

Andi taps on the table, humming to fill the uncomfortable silence. Buffy sips on her milkshake, and Marty takes a bite of a baby tater, chewing slowly while his eyes dart around the room.

A few minutes go by, and finally the doorbell rings. Andi’s head snaps up, letting out a sigh of relief at Cyrus’ entrance. However, she tenses up again when she realized Cyrus decided to invite T.J.

It was pointless trying to invite Cyrus anywhere alone...T.J. always had to tag along. They were like a package deal.

Which doesn’t help this particular situation at all.

Andi stands up, smiling at Cyrus.

“Cyrus! You made it...and you brought, T.J.” Andi says with fake enthusiasm. Cyrus nodded, smiling at T.J.

T.J. sent a wave to everyone.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. Anything we talk about, I’m pretty sure T.J. wouldn’t mind talking about.” Cyrus exclaims, and T.J. nods.

Andi made an awkward face, “I’m not so sure about that...” Cyrus raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Buffy.

“Buffy! Hey...I didn’t know you were going to be here with Walker and Marty.” Cyrus says, and Andi sighs.

“Walker, my man. It’s been a minute.” Cyrus greets him, walking over to pull him into a quick bro-hug. 

Buffy continues sipping her milkshake...eyes darting around.

Everyone stays silent, nobody knowing what to say to break the tension. 

“So...Cyrus, we should probably grab a booth.” Andi suggests. Cyrus shakes his head.

“Nonsense. We already have all of our friends here! We can all share a booth!” Cyrus exclaims, plopping down into the booth next to Buffy. TJ follows suit, sliding in next to Cyrus.

Andi reluctantly takes the seat next to Marty, grabbing a baby tater.

“Okay...I can’t take this. Buffy...first Marty and now T.J.?” Walker snaps. Everyone turns to look at him, all sporting equally confused looks.

Andi’s eyes widen. This wasn’t going to be good.

“What are you talking about, Walker?” Buffy questions.

“Uh...yeah. Why is my name being mentioned here?” TJ asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh...Buffy, you didn’t tell them, did you? T.J...Buffy here has feelings for you! But, also has feelings for Marty. Somehow all while DATING ME.” Walker explains loudly. TJ’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Andi sighs.

“Me...like TJ? I am repulsed by him.” Buffy yells, sending an apologetic look to TJ.

“Yeah...that’s what I thought, too. But, clearly it’s the opposite!” Walker yells. Cyrus frowns.

“You like TJ?” He asks, turning to look at Buffy. Her eyes soften...knowing that it would upset Cyrus.

“No! Absolutely not! I don’t know where anyone got this idea.” Buffy groans, pulling on her hair.

Walker rolls his eyes. He begins to argue back and fourth with Buffy. Marty tries to break it apart, causing Walker to argue with him. The group starts all yelling over each other. 

At this moment, they were drawing the attention of almost every customer in The Spoon. Andi shakes her leg nervously.

Eventually, it got to be too much. Andi sighs, standing at the head of the table. She slams her hands down to grab everyone’s attention.

“Everyone! Be Quiet!” Andi yells. The group immediately got silent, all looking at her with wide eyes. Andi reaches into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper.

“I can’t take this anymore! Buffy...you want to know how I found out that you like T.J? It’s written on this!” Andi explains, quickly unfolding the paper and slamming it on the table. The group all leaned forward to analyze the paper.

Cyrus suddenly froze, eyes wide.

“This, was put into my locker the other day. It’s the wish you wrote the other night...Buffy. You wrote that you want T.J. to like you back. Here’s the proof! Okay!” Andi snaps, gesturing to the paper.

T.J. looks uncomfortable and confused.

Buffy slides the paper towards her...reading it.

“This...isn’t my wish. That’s not what I wrote. And this isn’t even MY handwriting!” Buffy says defensively, sliding it back towards Andi.

Andi rolls her eyes, picking the paper up to look at it again. Suddenly, it was like something clicked in her head. She realized that what Buffy just said was true.

Her eyes widened, looking away from the paper.

This wasn’t Buffy’s wish...this was Cyrus’.

Cyrus was as pale as a ghost...eyes locked on the table.

“So...if this isn’t your wish...Buffy. Who’s is it?” Walker questions. Buffy looks over at him, eyes suddenly landing on Cyrus.

All at once, the group’s eyes all moved to Cyrus. It was like they all collectively realized that it was his note.

“Cyrus...this was your wish...wasn’t it?” Andi questions, eyes soft. T.J. pulls the paper over to himself, reading it.

His eyes go wide, looking over at Cyrus in shock. Cyrus finally looks up, taking in everyone’s eyes on him.

He nods slowly, looking close to tears. Andi and Buffy feel their hearts shatter.

“I...I should...go.” Cyrus cries out, standing from the booth and running out of The Spoon. Everyone watched as he disappeared.

Guilt washed over Andi. She didn’t want to do that to Cyrus. She could only imagine how he felt at the moment.

Buffy turned to TJ, shoving his shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?” TJ yells, holding his arm as he groans in pain. Buffy glares at him, gesturing to the door.

“Go after him, you idiot!” Buffy yells. TJ shakes his head.

“I-can’t. I have to go.” TJ whispers, sliding out of the booth and putting his hood up, walking out the door.

Marty lets out an awkward cough, standing up.

“I-uh...should probably head out too. I have some friends to catch up with. See you guys around.” He bids them farewell, making his way out of the restaurant.

Walker sighs.

“Buffy...I’m sorry that I snapped on you like that. But...I need some time to think. And I think you do too. Let me know when you make up your mind.” Walker says, leaving Andi and Buffy alone.

Andi sighs, sliding into the booth across from Buffy.

“Buffy...I’m really sorry.” Andi whispers. Buffy shakes her head.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I just...don’t know what to do...” She admits. Andi looks at her with sad eyes.

“What was your wish, Buffy?” Andi asks softly. Buffy lets out a shaky breath.

“I wished that Marty would come back...” She confesses, and Andi nods.

“Well...there’s your answer. Clearly, if your wish came true...that’s telling you what your heart already knows.” Andi says, resting a hand over Buffy’s.

Buffy looks up at Andi, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Thanks, Andi. But...what are we going to do about Cyrus? He must be so crushed right now. I know that’s not how he wanted TJ to find out about his feelings...” Buffy sighs. Andi shrugs.

“I don’t know...but whoever planted this into my locker clearly wanted to stir up drama for Cyrus. We need to find out who did this.” Andi says. Buffy nods, standing up from the booth.

Both girls made their way to Andi’s house to start looking into clues.  
-


	6. The Search For Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since the argument at The Spoon, and things have been continuing to fall apart. TJ had missed nearly the entire week of school, and now Cyrus was nowhere to be found. Will Andi and Buffy be able to persuade TJ to help them find answers on who is sabotaging Cyrus? And will the trio be able to find Cyrus before it’s loo late?

It’s a week later, and things have been falling apart for Cyrus. Following what happened at The Spoon, Cyrus had been avoiding everyone...especially T.J. He was too afraid to face him.

The weird thing was...T.J. had missed nearly the entire week of school. Which made it slightly easier for Cyrus to avoid him.

Andi and Buffy had been looking into the note...but kept reaching dead ends. They were starting to get worried about Cyrus...who hadn’t shown up that Friday for school.

That was completely out of character for Cyrus.

“Buffy...look. T.J. is here. We need to talk to him!” Andi whispers, pointing towards the end of the hallway. Buffy looks up, eyes setting on TJ, who is grabbing books from his locker.

Buffy looks at Andi, nodding. The pair cautiously make their way towards TJ, stopping next to his locker.

“T.J...we need to talk.” Andi says in lieu of a greeting. T.J. sighs, not looking up from his locker.

“About what? I’m not really in the mood for talking.” He admits. Buffy rolls her eyes. 

“It’s about Cyrus...he didn’t show up to school today.” Buffy explains, knowing that TJ would be willing to talk if it was about Cyrus.

TJ frowns, immediately turning to look at her, “That isn’t like Underdog...did you try to get in touch with him?” He asked. Buffy and Andi both nodded.

“Yeah...he never responded. T.J... we are really worried. And...we think that someone is out to get him.” Andi explains. T.J.’s face morphed into shock.

“Wait...what? Who would be out to get Cyrus...he doesn’t bother anyone.” He asks, closing his locker and leaning against it.

“That’s what we are trying to figure out. Cyrus’ note...it was from our ‘wish lantern’ ceremony. It must have fallen out of his lantern after we set them free, and then someone must have found it. They planted it in Andi’s locker. Evidently, someone is trying to sabotage him.” Buffy explains. T.J. frowns.

“Do we know who it could be?” He questions. Both girls shake their heads.

“We know it’s a bit of a far fetch...but we were going to ask Dr. Metcalf for the hallway footage from the day Andi found the note.” Buffy tells him. T.J. nods.

“That’s a good idea. And when I find out who did this...i’ll kick their ass!” T.J. threatens, cracking his knuckles.

Buffy shakes her head, rolling her eyes fondly at TJ’s protectiveness over Cyrus.

“You will do nothing of the sort. You need to focus on finding Cyrus and talking things out with him...” Buffy informs him. TJ frowns.

“You think I don’t know that? I didn’t want to hurt him...I was just taken by surprise. I never expected Cyrus to like me back...” TJ confesses, and Andi and Buffy look at each other.

“Wait...YOU LIKE CYRUS?!” Both girls scream simultaneously. TJ glares at them, gesturing for them to be quiet. 

“Can you guys yell it any louder...maybe Cyrus will hear you then...” He snaps.

Buffy and Andi grab each other’s hands, jumping up and down.

“I knew it. I totally knew it!” Buffy brags with a grin. 

“Okay...as much as I’d like to stand here and continue watching you guys be excited about me liking Cyrus...we should really get to the office.” TJ informs them. Both girls nod, walking in the direction of the main office.  
-  
“Well...I was NOT expecting that...” Buffy breathes out, eyes wide with disbelief as she watches the hallway footage.

Buffy, Andi, and TJ had gone to Metcalf...explaining the situation and asking for permission to see footage from the hallway. Principal Metcalf immediately agreed, pulling up the footage from the morning of the incident.

The video played, and Metcalf fast forwarded through until the suspect finally appeared on the screen. Andi and Buffy’s eyes widened as they watched Gus enter the hallway, sliding the note into Andi’s locker and then disappearing.

“I...don’t know what to say...I wasn’t sure who I expected to see on the footage...but Gus? That was someone I would have NEVER expected...” Andi says, shaking her head.

“Well...I promise you all that I will look into this situation. If you find out anything else...please let me know.” Principal Metcalf says. 

“Thank you again, Principal Metcalf. We will.” Buffy smiles at him, walking out of his office. Andi and TJ followed behind, making their way into the hallway.

“TJ...you have been pretty quiet. What are you thinking?” Andi asks. TJ takes a deep breath.

“Well...for one thing, I’m thinking of how I can get away with kicking Gus’ ass. But...I’m just wondering what Gus has against Cyrus.” TJ explains. Buffy shrugs.

“Well...Gus does live next door to me. He probably stumbled upon Cyrus’ note the night of the ceremony...” Andi guesses. 

“Well...why wouldn’t he just throw the note away? He obviously had a reason for putting the note into Andi’s locker.” TJ exclaims.

Buffy shrugs, “Maybe he has feelings for Cyrus...and when he realized that Cyrus didn’t feel the same...he decided to sabotage him.” She explains. Andi nods.

“That’s a possibility. He probably thought there was no way that someone like TJ could possibly like Cyrus back.” Andi adds. Buffy frowns.

“He wasn’t the only one who thought that...I think Cyrus thought the same thing.” Buffy sighs. TJ shakes his head.

“How could he even think that I couldn’t like him? He’s the most lovable person I’ve ever met.” TJ exclaims. Buffy shrugs.

“TJ...Cyrus has always fallen for the guys who he can’t have...he’s used to being crushed. Either they turn out to be straight, or they just aren’t interested because Cyrus isn’t the most popular guy in the school.” Buffy says. TJ rolls his eyes.

“Well...in my eyes, Cyrus is the coolest guy in this school.” TJ professes. Buffy smiles.

“Well...you should probably tell him that. I don’t think he felt that way the other day.” Andi suggests. TJ nods.

“But...how will TJ even get in touch with Cyrus? Nobody even knows where he is...” Buffy questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

TJ thinks for a moment, eyes suddenly going wide.

“Actually...I think I know where he could be.” He breathes out. Andi and Buffy look at each other...raising their eyebrows.

“Where?” They ask at the same time. 

“It’s...kind of a secret. It’s a place we both go when we’re upset...” TJ explains. Buffy gives him a knowing look.

“I’m going to go talk to him...I’ll let you guys know what happens...” TJ informs them, turning to quickly exit the school, heading in the direction of the swings.

Cyrus has to be there. He has to be.


End file.
